ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel (TV Series)
Gabriel is an American fantasy police procedural comedy-drama television series developed by Tom Kapinos that premiered on the CW. Created by Tom Kapinos and monitored by Greg Berlanti 2018 Cast * Tom Ellis as Gabriel- 13/13- An archangel who is bored with his life, abdicates his throne and becomes a consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department(LAPD) while running his own nightclub called Lux. Among other powers, he has a supernatural awareness of any person's hidden desires and can compel them to speak the truth. He enjoys using these abilities to expose sinners in public.7 He speaks casually about his identity, but is not usually believed. * Olivia Munn as Detective Catherine Dekker- 13/13- LAPD homicide detective who solves crimes with Gabriel after he takes an interest in her because she appears immune to his abilities. Because of an earlier incident in which she clashed with the LAPD concerning a cop shooting, she is now ostracized by her fellow officers. She seems to be the only one able to physically hurt Gabriel. * Ryan Reynolds as Lt Dan Farrell- An LAPD homicide detective and Catherine's ex-husband. He is not a fan of Gabriel mainly because of the archangels' connection to Catherine, and their daughter * Morris Chestnut as Usiel- An archangel, and Gabriel's brother. , who arrives in Los Angeles to encourage Gabriel to return Heaven since his fifty year banishment is up. Gabriel and Usiel despise each other. * Naomie Harris as Anaita- A demon ally to Gabriel. She is the war leader of the Lilim, a race descended from Lilith, and acts as a bartender for Gabriel's club. Recurring * Rachael Harris as Agent Linda Martin- 5/13 * Bendedict Cumberbatch as Matthew Graham- 9/13 * Dominic Cooper as Lucifer Morningstar- 10/13 Episodes # "Pilot"-Gabriel, the retired archangel of Heaven, , owns a high end night club in Los Angeles. When the pop star he tries to help is murdered in front of him by a drug dealer, he uses his powers of persuasion to assist Detective Catherine Dekker in finding and stopping the true culprit behind the murder. All the while, he must deal with his brother angel who is putting pressure on him from their 'father' to return to running Heaven. # "Pilot Part 2"- Gabriel and Catherine work together again to solve a homicide. This time that of a movie star's son who was killed by an overeager paparazzo who frequently created volatile situations in order to get the "first scoop" on the story. # "This Would Be- Prince Of Evil"- When a football star whom Gabriel convinced to lose his virginity is arrested for the murder of the girl with whom he slept with, so Gabriel tries to prove his innocence. # "Manly Whatnots"- Catherine and Gabriel investigate a missing persons case involving a girl, Lindsay Jolson (Bailey Noble), who was involved with a pick-up artist. The investigation is complicated by Gabriel's repeated attempts to seduce Catherine in an effort to better understand her. Meanwhile, Usiel confronts a reluctant Anaita about Gabriel. At Gabriel's encouragement, Catherine shoots him in the leg. To Gabriel's bewilderment, he feels pain and bleeds. # "Fresh Kicks"- Gabriel assists Catherine in a case involving an artist/high-end shoe designer who was once in a street gang. In doing so, Gabriel knowingly puts himself in danger, finding it exciting to test his mortality. He and Catherine are ultimately rescued from a hostile situation by Anaitia dressed in a ski mask. Meanwhile, Usiel surprises a woman named Linda Martin, by showing up at her office after hours, stating he is a fellow psychotherapist who has moved into the office next door. The two agree to have drinks and openly discuss patients. # "Chosen Son"- When a warehouse is robbed and the security guard murdered, it turns out that the stolen container belongs to Gabriel. He and Catherine then work to find the culprit, which Gabriel sees as protecting his secret in the city. Meanwhile, Gabriel continues to struggle with his identity and Usiel continues to try to use Dr. Martin to get to Gabriel. It is revealed that Lucifer is on Earth, and stole the container that contains Gabriel's wings. # "Wingman"- Gabriel continues the search for his wings and turns to Usiel for help. Usiel rejects at first, so Gabriel asks Catherine for help. Meanwhile, Catherine asks Dan for help in investigating the Palmetto case in the hopes that she can find something to confirm her suspicions against Malcolm, the cop who is in coma. The wings are apparently about to be sold at an auction led by his older brother, Lucifer. Gabriel goes to the auction where Usiel shows up to help Gabriel. Gabriel regains his wings, but Gabriel burns them to anger Usiel and Gabriel and halt his own return to his former throne as the Prince of Heaven, whereas Catherine and Dan find a new lead on the Palmetto case. In the end, Lucifer heals Malcolm, as Malcolm wakes up. # "Et Tu, Doctor"?- Feeling reborn, Gabriel celebrates his birthday at the Lux. And Malcolm, who wakes up from his coma, also celebrates his coming back. Catherine and Gabriel investigate the murder of a controversial therapist who advocates adultery as a means of saving relationships. Meanwhile, Gabriel shoehorns his own therapist, Dr. Linda Martin, into the case in an attempt to "solve" Catherine's issues with Dan. While solving the murder case, Gabriel realizes what is happening to him. Malcolm meets Catherine to explain that whoever shot him dead clearly doesn't have problem shooting cops. Catherine and Gabriel then look for Malcolm's partner but find him dead with suicide note, while Lucifer possessing Dan mysteriously meets with Malcolm. # "A Priest Walks Into A Bar"- Gabriel and Catherine investigate when a priest asks for Gabriel's help in stopping a drug ring he believes is being headed by the counselor at a local youth cente. Howeve, a problem arises when the youth counselor is found dead and suspicion falls on the priest. Lucifer meets with Malcolm to discuss the reason he brought him back from Hell, which is to kill someon. # "Pops"- Catherine and Gabriel investigate the poisoning death of the owner/chef at an upscale Mexican restaurant whom Gabriel admires. Suspicion falls on the owner's estranged son (Manny Montan), a recovering drug addict, and the sous-chef Anne (Jennifer Morrison) who would assume control of the restaurant if the son were out of the picture. The investigation gets complicated by the surprise arrival of Catherine's mother, Penelope Dekker (Julianne Moore), whom Gabriel also admires. At home Catherine and Penelope argue about Trixie, causing Trixie to run away to find Gabriel, but she ends up making friends with Anaita. Meanwhile, Malcolm reveals to Dan his plan to kill Gabriel as directed by Lucifer, and Anaita visits Dr. Martin as a patient. Dan meets with Malcolm again saying that he couldn't let Malcolm kill Gabriel, so they end up fighting and Dan loses. # "St. Gabriel"- Gabriel finds doing charitable work thrilling and begins to explore it by donating to a local charity in honor of its murdered founder, Tim Dunlear. Usiel finds unlikely companionship. Meanwhile, Dan, held captive by Malcolm, tries to escape and warn Gabriel before Malcolm gets to him. Also, Gabriel learns something about his mortality. # "Team Gabriel"- When a member of a satanic church is killed, Gabriel is greatly disturbed that anyone would kill in his name. When it turns out that Malcolm is the one killing those people to honor him, Gabriel threatens torment but then he is interrupted by Usiel, which allows Malcolm to run away. They start fighting each other until they are stopped by Anaita. Later, Catherine stops by the lux to talk to Gabriel, but instead finds the dead body of the street preacher who was seen arguing with Gabriel on TV. Elsewhere, Gabriel's realization that Catherine makes him physically vulnerable leads him to become paranoid. # "Take Me To Hell"- Usiel saves Gabriel from getting arrested by Catherine. They go to Usiel's fake office and Dr. Martin suddenly shows up. Although surprised to learn that they're brothers, she gives them a brief session. Gabriel teams up with Usiel to track Malcolm's whereabouts, while Catherine and Anaita look for Gabriel. Usiel finds Malcolm and they fight, and Usiel is fatally injured. He is saved by Anaita using Gabriel's feather she's been keeping. Catherine is able to get her hands on Malcolm's money, and Dan turns himself in to clear Gabriel's name from the murder for which he was framed. Malcolm kidnaps Trixie to force Catherine to turn over his money and, while trying to save Catherine and her daughter, Gabriel is fatally shot. Gabriel prays to his father God to protect Catherine , promising to work for Him again if He does. God resurrects Gabriel at full strength, but not before showing him a vision of something greatly disturbing. Gabriel and Catherine kill Malcolm for good and Gabriel reveals to Usiel that, in exchange, God asked him to recapture a soul that escaped from Hell. A clearly worried Gabriel tells his brother that the soul is their mother. Category:Gabriel Category:TV Series Category:CW Shows Category:2018 Category:Article stubs